Fundip
by badmoonrisingccr
Summary: Another in the Short and Sweet series. So imvolves much...things...such as Wincest. So if that's not your thing, don't click!


**DISCLAIMER: **Lolhaha, (sigh) I wish

_I really promised myself that I would not post this until I had written another one, but with all the crazy happy reviews that the last couple stories in the series have been getting, I just couldn't refuse the readers! Enjoy, guys! This one's for Amanda_

* * *

Sam looked out the window of the small twenty-four hour gas station they had stopped at. It was around two-thirty in the morning and Dean was outside leaning against the Impala in the cool night air. Sam looked down at the rows in front of him. 

"_Bring me something tasty."_ Dean had yelled over top of the Impala as Sam had walked towards the door.

Sam sighed. With Dean there was no telling what he would be in the mood for. One day it was chocolate and the next it was tacos drowned in hot sauce. He turned around and looked at the next shelf. A slow grin spread across his face. If there was anything more perfect, Sam was at a loss for what it was.

He grabbed the package and went to look for a couple of drinks that would hold them over until they made it to the nearest motel. He paid for the food and tucked the package in his back pocket. As he was walking out towards the Impala he had some trouble wiping the smirk off his face.

Dean was already in the Impala and as soon as Sam closed the door, he gunned the engine and moved back onto the highway before speaking.

"What did you get me?"

Sam looked pointedly at the cup of coffee that he had set into one of the holders.

Dean followed his gaze and groaned. "Damn it, Sam. I'm dying here. I need food. I knew I shouldn't have let you go in." The last sentence was mumbled but Sam heard it anyways.

"Yeah and when you go in, you always buy expired food."

Dean looked away from the highway to give his brother a blank stare. "You telling me that every item of food in that store was expired."

Sam looked away. "I dunno, maybe." He paused and when Dean didn't comment he sighed. "Okay, so it wasn't. But I wasn't going to buy you freaking microwave subs or a sandwich that the sketchy looking guy in the store put together."

"Aww." Dean took one hand off the wheel to pat the inside of Sam's thigh. "You really care, don't you, baby."

Sam affectionately pushed his brother's hand away. "Screw you."

Dean laughed. "All in good time, Sammy."

Sam chose not to comment and leaned into the headrest with his eyes closed. He heard movement next to him and then felt one of Dean's hands snaking around the back of his head to massage his neck. He dropped his chin to his chest to allow Dean more access.

He groaned when Dean hit a tense spot.

"Keep making noises like that and we're never gonna make it to the next motel, Sam."

Sam sighed, thinking how_ fun_ that sounded. But he hadn't slept in a bed for over three days and he wanted one bad. "Then stop touching me."

"Easier said than done." Dean reluctantly pulled his hand away.

Fifty minutes later they finally came across a motel a little ways off the highway. Dean pulled in and Sam got out to get a room. After ten minutes of talking with the lonely old woman working at the counter Sam emerged and motioned for Dean to follow him. Sam grabbed one of their bags and threw it over his shoulder before moving to unlock the door.

He barely had the bag on the floor before Dean had his back pressed against the wall.

"You little liar, Sam." He murmured as he trailed fevered kisses down Sam's neck.

Sam's back arched into his brother. "I don't know what you're talking about."

Dean gripped Sam's hips, bruising them, and quickly slid his hands under Sam's shirt. His thumbs tracing the swell of muscle on Sam's stomach before lifting the shirt entirely off Sam's body.

He was kissing his way down Sam's chest when he reached around to grab Sam's ass. "I saw something in your back pocket, Sam. You bought me something other than that coffee." He trailed his kissed up to Sam's throat again and then moved to his lips. They were both panting when he broke the kiss. "Give it to me."

Sam paused, deciding that he rather liked Dean in a demanding mood; feeling like he was the one with all the power because he had something that Dean wanted. Sam shook his head and grinned deviously. "Not yet."

Dean let out a frustrated groan before crushing his lips against Sam's again. Taking a step forward, Sam forced Dean one back. He kept moving until the curve of Dean's knees hit the bed. He smiled against his brother's lips before pushing him onto the bed.

Trying for a relaxed pose, Dean lifted his arms and placed them behind his head forcing his jeans to pull taunt and his erection to show shamefully…although there was nothing about Dean at the moment that he felt ashamed about.

Sam watched his brother through hooded eyes, lust taking over every other need at the moment. Like sleep and hunger. He frowned.

Dean immediately brought his hands from around the back of his head to his sides so he could push himself up on his elbows. "What?"

Sam shook his head. "You're wearing way too much clothes."

Dean smiled and laid back down. "Well, what the hell are you gonna do about it?"

Sam leaned down to grab the front of Dean's shirt to pull him into a sitting position. "Everything I possibly can." He whispered fiercely in Dean's ear before pulling the shirt over his head and shoving him, none too gently, back onto the bed.

He popped the snap on Dean's jeans and pulled the zipper agonizingly slowly down. He grabbed the top of the jeans and waited for Dean to lift his hips. Dean complied and Sam made quick work of yanking them off. He grinned down at the sight before him.

"Move" He ordered. Dean's lips twitched at the command, but he pulled himself farther up into the bed until his head hit the pillows at the top. Sam climbed onto the bed with his knees on either side of Dean's torso and when his knees were level with Dean's hips he stopped.

Sam looked down at his brother. His hair was disheveled and his face had beads of sweat on it. It was his eyes that fixated Sam. They were practically glowing with need. He leaned in to whisper in Dean's ear. "You want it now?"

Dean smiled against Sam's cheek. "You know I do."

Sam brought one hand behind his back to reach into his back pocket and pulled out the small packet that he had bought earlier. He sat back on his knees to show his brother exactly what is was that he bought.

Dean's eyes lit up and he choked out a laugh. "Dude, when I said _tasty_, that wasn't really what I had in mind."

Sam narrowed his eyes. "Are you complaining?"

Dean quickly wiped the smile off his face. "Oh, hell no. Bring it on, Sammy."

Sam brought the package of fundips to his mouth and tore one of the packages open. He smiled before making a small line of the powdered candy down Dean's chest, starting at his collar bone and trailing to his belly button. He leaned forward to set the packet on nightstand before scooting down to get better access to Dean's navel. His eyes gleamed as he bent down. He flicked his tongue out to quickly get a taste of the powder. Dean growled arched his back in a silent gesture begging for more.

Sam was more than willing to give it to him. He ran his tongue along the smooth ridges along Dean's chest, sucking and licking at the candy whenever he came across it. The intensity driving him crazy from the mixture of sweetness and that specific something that was just _Dean_.

By the time that Sam got to his neck Dean was a wreck. He grabbed the back of Sam's head and forced him up so he could attack his mouth. He nipped at the bottom of Sam's lip and panted heavily. "Sam…" He ground his pelvis into Sam's hips. "I need…" Sam pressed his mouth to his brother's again and ran his tongue along Dean's lips until Dean allowed him entry.

As their tongues battled, Sam slipped his hand down Dean's chest to his hips and slowly slid his hand into Dean's boxers. Dean broke the kiss and gasped when Sam wrapped his hand around Dean's swollen dick.

Sam went back to sucking the candy off Dean's neck while he pumped into Sam's hand. Sam could feel him getting closer and when Dean seemed to loose the rhythm he bit none to gently on the soft spot behind Dean's neck and he exploded in Sam's hand.

Sam kept mildly stroking Dean down from his orgasm and placing feather light kisses over his shoulders. He felt Dean sink back into the bed and a few minutes later, after more of Sam's licks and kisses, he spoke.

"You were right."

Sam's brows dipped. "What do you mean?"

Dean's eyes opened and he gave Sam one of his classic I'm-the-man smirks. "It was pretty tasty."

Sam rolled off the bed. "I'm glad you think so, cause I know from experience that it was _very_ tasty."

Dean dropped a hand to his chest and groaned. "Dude, you made me sticky." Sam burst out laughing and Dean sent him a glare. He looked his brother over and quirked a brow. "Now who's wearing too much clothes?"

Sam grinned. "Why don't you go take and shower and then you can help me take care of that little problem."

Dean narrowed his eyes as he watched Sam pulled his shirt back on. He sat up on his elbows. "And where are you going while I take a shower?"

"We haven't eaten in…" Sam glanced at the clock on the nightstand. "Over fifteen hours and if I don't get some food in that picky ass stomach of yours, you're gonna pass out on me."

"My stomach's not picky." Dean grumbled as he reluctantly got up from the bed and walked stubbornly towards the bathroom.

Sam grabbed him from behind and held him there. He put his chin on Dean's shoulder to speak throatily into his ear. "You're already snarling at me…which means that you're starving."

Dean looked at the floor and grinned because Sam knew him all too well. Spending twenty-four hours a day, seven days a week would do that to someone.

Sam released Dean and walked towards the door. Dean walked into the bathroom and before Sam left called out to him. "Bring me sustenance, Sammy…that means nothing tasty!"

He heard Sam's husky laugh before the motel door closed.

* * *

_Okay, does anyone else think that my mind has been sucked from my head? My infatuation with Candy and My boys has hit an all new low! Hopefully these stories make you as giddy as it does me. Oh and I'm having troubles thinking of more...sexed up?...candy, any idea's let me know_


End file.
